Endless Happy World
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Selama aku bisa bersamamu, dunia ini begitu bahagia/KuroAka with slight AoKi and MidoTaka/FULL FLUFF/DLDR


_**Lala-chan ssu presents**_

**Endless Happy Word**

**Pair: KuroAka, slight AoKi, MidoTaka**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik om FujiTada, Endless Happy World sang by Daisuke Ono**

**Warning: GAJE, ABAL, MENYE-MENYE, TYPO, DLL DKK**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

_Jika kau tersenyum_

_Aku juga bahagia_

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Sei-_kun_."

Kuroko—ah, mari kita sekarang panggil Tetsuya—berjalan menuju genkan untuk menyambut istri tercintanya. Ia segera menghampirinya dan memberikan kecupan manis di bibir sang istri.

Akashi Seijuurou—kini sudah menjadi Kuroko—tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya. Padahal ia baru saja melepas sepatunya, namun ia sudah disambut seperti ini.

"Apa makan malam hari ini?" tanya Seijuurou sambil melepaskan jasnya dan dasi yang serasa mencekik leher.

"Aku membuatkan ikan panggang dengan nasi." Jelas Tetsuya. seijuurou menaikkan alis.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku buatkan yudofu juga."

Mendengar itu, Seijuurou langsung tersenyum. Ia mendekati Tetsuya dan mengecup bibirnya

"Tetsuya memang yang terbaik." Ujarnya.

"Memang terbaik atau karena aku membuatkanmu yudofu kesukaanmu?" goda Tetsuya. seijuurou terkekeh.

"Keduanya, mungkin?" ujar Seijuurou. Ia pun tertawa dan segera berbalik untuk mandi.

Selama Seijuurou mandi, Tetsuya segera menyiapkan meja makan. Ya, ini rutinitas yang biasa. Tetsuya yang seorang guru TK biasanya akan pulang lebih cepat sebelum Seijuurou dan ia yang biasanya memasak makan malam. Meski dulu ia hanya bisa memasak telur rebus, ia rela belajar mati-matian demi bisa membuatkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Namun bila tak sibuk, Seijuurou bisa pulang lebih awal dan gantian memasak untuk mereka. Dan apapun yang Seijuurou masakkan untuk Tetsuya, Tetsuya selalu menyukainya. Orang bilang, masakan yang dibuatkan pasanganmu dipenuhi cinta yang membuatmu ketagihan untuk menyantapnya. Dan Tetsuya amat sangat setuju dengan pendapat itu.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Seijuurou memasuki ruang makan dan memakai pakaian santainya. Tetsuya sendiri sudah selesai menyiapkan meja. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Seijuurou langsung mencicipi yudofu di mejanya. Begitu makanan favoritnya itu menyentuh indra pengecapnya, senyuman langsung tersungging di wajahnya.

"Enak, seperti biasanya." Puji Seijuurou.

"Tentu saja. Aku membuatnya sambil memikirkan Sei-_kun_." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Hm? Kau menggombaliku, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou yang dibalas tawa.

"Apa berhasil?" alih-alih menjawab, Tetsuya malah bertanya balik. Seijuurou tergelak. Makan malam mereka diisi oleh cerita Tetsuya mengenai murid-murid di sekolahnya, juga hari yang panjang bagi Seijuurou. Meski ruang makan mereka tak besar, mereka saling merasakan kehangatan. Mata biru Tetsuya tak henti-hentinya menatap sang istri. Seijuurou terus tersenyum dan tertawa.

Membuat senyuman juga tersungging di wajah Tetsuya

_Hari-hari santai itu penting_

_Yang kau sadari setelah merasa sedih_

Seijuurou sampai di rumah dengan suasana hening. Wajar saja, ini masih pukul tiga sore sedangkan Tetsuya biasa pulang pukul enam sore. Seijuurou tersenyum puas. Ini lah yang ia incar. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan mulai membersihkan ruang TV dan dapur. Setelah itu ia bergegas berbelanja bahan makanan ke supermarket. Semua ini sengaja ia atur untuk sekarang.

Seijuurou kini berada di konter penjualan daging segar. Matanya teliti memilih-milih daging mana yang akan ia beli. Di antara kegiatannya itu, ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Akashicchiiii! Eh, salah. Seijuuroucchiii!"

Seijuurou menoleh. Benar saja, mantan rekan pirangnya semasa di Teikou itu yang menyapanya.

"Apa kabar, Ryouta? Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Seijuurou. Ya, kesibukan Kise sebagai pilot membuat Kise menjadi orang yang paling sulit ketika diajak reuni. Ia bahkan beruntung bisa mendapat libur ketika hari pernikahan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya beberapa waktu silam. Kise memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku baik, _ssu_! Aku baru pulang kemarin dan dapat libur seminggu ini, jadi aku berbelanja dengan Daikicchi!" ujar Kise.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Oy, Ryouta. Aku sudah dapat bawangnya, nih. Loh, ada Seijuurou juga?"

Dari belakang Kise, muncul seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebungkus bawang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Daiki." Sapa Seijuurou yang dibalas anggukkan.

"Terima kasih, Daikicchi~~" seru Kise. Ia lalu melihat bungkusan di tangan Aomine. "Daikicchi salah, _ssu_. Aku mintanya bawang merah, bukan bawang putih."

Mendengar itu, Aomine menganga sedangkan Seijuurou menahan tawanya. Kise sendiri hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Tch, yasudah sini biar kuganti!" kata Aomine, namun Kise hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, nanti Daikicchi ribut lagi dengan penjaga toko seperti waktu itu. Ah, kita duluan ya Seijuuroucchi~~ salam untuk Tetsuyacchi juga~" ujar Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menarik lengan Aomine. Seijuurou balas melambaikan tangannya. Ia tak menyangka kedua rekannya yang dahulu sering bertengkar itu kini menjadi pasangan. Seijuurou pun kembali ke kegiatannya. Ia masih memiliki rencana untuk malam ini.

~~oo00oo~~

Bau makanan sudah tercium. Menurut perhitungan Seijuurou, Tetsuya akan tiba beberapa saat lagi. Waktunya masih cukup bila ia menyuruh Tetsuya mandi dahulu lalu makan malam bersama.

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou melangkah menuju genkan. Dilihatnya Tetsuya tengah melepas sepatunya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum lesu melihat istrinya menyambutnya. Ia memberi kecupan pelan di kening Seijuurou.

"Kau pulang cepat? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Ini kejutan. Ayo mandi dulu, sebentar lagi makan malamnya siap."

Tetsuya hanya menelengkan kepala, namun ia tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Istrinya itu terkadang memang sangat misterius dan sulit ditebak.

Setelah selesai, Tetsuya segera menuju ruang makan. Sorot matanya yang tadinya lesu kini berbinar melihat menu yang disuguhkan Seijuurou malam ini. Semangkuk teriyaki-don hangat dan sup miso. Aromanya yang harum benar-benar menggugah selera Tetsuya.

"Ayo kita makan, Tetsuya." ajak Seijuurou. Tetsuya mengiyakan. Setelah mengucap 'selamat makan', mereka pun memakan makanan mereka. Seijuurou terkekeh melihat Tetsuya makan dengan lahap. Ia seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan dibuatkan makanan kesukaannya oleh ibunya. Selama ini Tetsuya selalu terlihat tenang dan gentleman, namun hanya Seijuurou seorang lah yang bisa melihat sisi kekanakan Tetsuya seperti sekarang ini.

"Besok aku cuti."

Perkataan Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya mendongak. Meski sedikit, Seijuurou dapat melihat sorot bahagia di mata Tetsuya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Besok juga Sabtu, jadi kau libur. Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau kita nonton film malam ini? Besok baru kita tentukan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Seusai makan malam, mereka pun duduk di ruang TV. Mereka sibuk memilih film mana yang akan mereka tonton. Pilihan pun jatuh pada film klasik berjudul Matilda. Film anak-anak yang menceritakan seorang gadis kecil yang hobi membaca dan memiliki kekuatan istimewa untuk menggerakkan benda dengan pikirannya.

Kini posisi mereka adalah Tetsuya bersandar di kepala sofa, sedangkan Seijuurou menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tetsuya. suasana di antara mereka hening, hanya ada suara audio film menyeruak.

Sebetulnya, Seijuurou sama sekali tak fokus pada filmnya. Ia diam-diam memperhatikan ekspresi suaminya. Meski tak kentara, Seijuurou bisa tahu kapan Tetsuya merasa tegang atau senang selama menonton film. Dan bisa dilihat raut matanya sedikit sedih.

Film pun selesai. Kini mereka meregangkan tubuh mereka karena terduduk selama film diputar. Tetsuya menghela napas pelan.

"Aku teringat anak murid di sekolahku..."

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. Tetsuya kembali bersender ke sandaran sofa.

"Dia benar-benar anak yang manis dan ceria. Tapi sejak kemarin aku melihatnya terus murung. Aku...takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Seijuurou terdiam. Ia kembali mendekati Tetsuya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau benar-benar baik, Tetsuya." Seijuurou tersenyum. "Kau sangat peduli pada muridmu."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyayangi mereka seperti anakku sendiri."

Tetsuya mengelus rambut Seijuurou dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

Tanpa sadar, mereka tertidur di sofa hingga pagi datang

_Jangan lewatkan satu saatpun_

_Untuk mengatakan aku selalu di sisimu_

"Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan."

Tetsuya hanya memperhatikan Seijuurou lekat-lekat. Kini Seijuurou tengah menenggak kopinya dengan ganas lalu menaruh gelasnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa sih mereka itu selalu saja meminta hal aneh-aneh." Seijuurou melengos kesal. "Terus-terusan meminta tolong pada perusahaan, padahal mereka juga tak berbuat apa-apa."

Tetsuya sebetulnya tak mengerti separuh yang Seijuurou katakan. Sepertinya ada yang meminta sedikit bantuan jasa pada perusahaan namun nampaknya tak ada timbal balik yang didapatkan.

"Haahh...benar-benar melelahkan." Seijuurou menghela napas. Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Ia meraih tangan Seijuurou yang terkulai di meja dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sei-_kun_ sudah berjuang keras, ya." Ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus tangan Seijuurou pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Seijuuro melemaskan bahunya. Ia tersenyum kecil menerima perlakuan dari suaminya.

Perlakuan kecil yang sederhana, namun mampu membuat seluruh kekesalannya lenyap.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya..." bisik Seijuurou. Tetsuya balas tersenyum.

Tak banyak kata-kata yang terlontar. Namun selama masih ada Tetsuya di sisinya, Seijuurou merasa hidupnya akan baik-baik saja.

Seijuurou pun bangkit dan mengecup bibir Tetsuya singkat.

"Sebagai hadiah, aku akan membuatkan _milkshake_ kesukaanmu." Ujar Seijuurou. Ia hanya tertawa melihat mata Tetsuya kembali bersinar layaknya anak kecil.

_Kau tersenyum _

_Hanya untukku_

Seijuurou mengecek arlojinya. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu hanya untuk rapat ini. Sebetulnya dibilang rapat juga bukan karena orang-orang hanya membicarakan masalah namun tak menemukan solusi. Seijuurou bosan. Ia ingin segera pulang, namun ini tanggung jawabnya.

"Masalah ini sudah saya jelaskan bulan lalu. Dan saya juga sudah memberikan solusi terbaik." Suara Seijuurou terdengar tegas di depan ruang rapat. "Namun kenapa masalahnya semakin membesar?"

"Tapi, Akashi-_sama_." Salah seorang anggota rapat membuka suara. "Masalah yang dihadapi jauh lebih besar, sulit ditangani dengan—"

"Masalahnya lebih besar karena kalian membiarkannya menjadi besar." Seijuurou mendelik tajam membuat seluruh manusia di ruangan tersebut bungkam. Seijuurou melengos dan membereskan dokumen di mejanya.

"Rapat selesai. Bubar."

Tanpa banyak kata, satu per satu orang-orang pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Seijuurou memijit batang hidungnya pelan. Lama ia duduk sendirian di ruangan itu hingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ia menyalakan mobilnya. Sembari menunggu mesinnya panas, ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil. Tubuhnya serasa hancur berantakan. Ia benar-benar lelah. Belakangan ini ia bahkan selalu pulang larut dan tak makan malam bersama Tetsuya. Dilihatnya lagi arlojinya. Pukul 9 malam. Di saat ia sampai di rumah pasti Tetsuya sudah tertidur. Setelah mesin mobilnya panas, Seijuurou segera mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir gedung perusahaannya. Jalanan malam hari di Tokyo begitu ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di trotoar dan beberapa mobil di jalanan. Seijuurou memperhatikan jalan dan banyaknya lampu hias menerangi jalanan malam Tokyo.

Lama ia larut pada pemikirannya sendiri, ia tak sadar ia sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Rumahnya dengan Tetsuya. ia memarkirkan mobil dan segera memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulang..."

Tak ada jawaban. Suasana rumah sudah sepi.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Sudah beberapa hari ia tak pulang disapa dengan harumnya aroma masakan Tetsuya, atau senyuman pria berambut biru langit itu. Terkadang mereka hanya bertemu sebentar di pagi hari, itupun Seijuurou terburu-buru pergi dan tak banyak bicara.

"Selamat datang, Sei-_kun_."

Seijuurou mendongak. Iris crimsonnya mengerjap tak percaya. Tetsuya terbangun, dan kini tengah berdiri di dekat tangga dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari toilet, lalu aku mendengar Sei-kun pulang." Jelasnya. Ia mendekati Seijuurou dan mengecup pipinya. Seijuurou terdiam, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pulang..." bisiknya lagi. Tubuhnya menghambur memeluk tubuh suaminya. Tetsuya terkekeh dan mengelus rambut merah milik Seijuurou.

Aah, kalau bisa Seijuurou tak ingin waktu bergerak.

_Dengan itu aku merasa_

_Bahwa aku bahagia_

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tetsuya-_senseeii_!"

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok."

Itu adalah anak terakhir yang dijemput oleh ibunya. Tetsuya menghela napas sebentar dan merapikan barangnya.

"Ah, Tetsuya-_kun_ sudah mau pulang?" tanya salah satu rekannya sesama guru.

"Iya, sebentar lagi. Aku masih harus memeriksa jadwal besok." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong kunci pintunya nanti ya, dan gantungkan di tempat biasa. Aku duluan." Temannya itu pun pamit. Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya pelan. Tetsuya pun beranjak mengcek jadwal setelah semua barangnya rapi.

Ia pun mengunci pintu ruang guru dan menggantungkan kuncinya di sebelah loker. Setelah itu ia keluar dari TK tempatnya bekerja. Banyak orang yang baru pulang kerja dan anak-anak yang baru pulang sekolah berlalu-lalang di jalan. Tetsuya asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri di sepanjang jalan.

'Apa Sei-kun pulang terlambat lagi ya hari ini...' batin Tetsuya. Ia ingin memeluk istrinya. Berkeluh kesah tentang harinya.

Namun ia juga tahu bahwa Seijuurou sibuk. Mau apa lagi.

Tetsuya menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sesaat tersenyum. Ia ingat ia melamar Seijuurou di musim semi, ketika sakura berguguran. Wajah Seijuurou saat itu benar-benar manis. Iris crimsonnya membuka lebar, kemudian ia tersenyum dan perlahan titik air mata menuruni pelupuk matanya. Ia hanya mengatakan 'ya' dengan lirih, namun kebahagiaan Tetsuya saat itu bukan main.

"Aku pulang."

Tetsuya tidak berharap salamnya dibalas. Ia hanya melepas sepatunya dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Ia harus melihat persediaan bahan untuk memasak, dan ia juga merasa sedikit haus. Ia menelusuri tembok untuk mencari tombol lampu dan menekannya.

Suara letusan _confetti_ mengagetkan Tetsuya. Iris birunya mengerjap ketika melihat Seijuurou berada di ruang makan, dengan meja makan penuh hidangan kesukaan Tetsuya dan sebuah kue ulang tahun di tengah.

"Sei-_kun_?" Tetsuya masih mengerjap, mencoba memproses data yang baru saja masuk ke otaknya. Seijuurou sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Kau lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri ya, Tetsuya?" Tetsuya terdiam sesaat. Ulang tahunnya...

Astaga, ini tanggal 31 Januari?!

Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuya dan mengajaknya duduk.

Setelah makan malam, Seijuurou merapikan semua alat makan hingga hanya tersisa kue ulang tahun di meja. Ia menyalakan lilin yang tertancap di kue itu dan menatap Tetsuya.

"Ayo, buat permohonan."

Tetsuya mengerjap lalu tertawa kecil.

"Rasanya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Omong kosong. Sudah, lakukan saja." Suruh Seijuurou. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya

'_Tuhan, semoga aku bisa terus bahagia bersama Sei-kun...'_

Dan lilin pun ditiup

_Jika kau kesepian_

_Panggil aku_

Seijuurou merebahkan dirinya di kasur hotel yang empuk. Ini pertama kalinya ia harus pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan selama tiga hari. Tapi meski tiga hari, bila itu tanpa Tetsuya rasanya seperti tiga tahun baginya.

Yah, katakanlah Seijuurou terlalu hiperbolis, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Biasanya selesai kerja ia akan mengeluh di hadapan Tetsuya, namun sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar.

Ah, baru sehari saja ia sudah rindu pada sosok suaminya.

Seijuurou mengganti posisinya menghadap ke samping. Ponselnya berada tak jauh darinya. Helaan napas berat dikeluarkan. Ia mencoba menutup matanya, berharap rasa lelahnya akan hilang esok hari

RING RING RING

Seijuurou rasanya ingin melempar ponselnya. Makhluk manapun itu yang menelponnya untuk urusan kerjaan rasanya ingin ia cekik sampai mati. Seijuurou pun meraih ponselnya, bersiap untuk memarahi bawahannya yang tak becus bekerja dan tak becus melihat waktu

_Tetsuya...video calling_

Seijuurou buru-buru menekan tombol angkat dan mengangkat ponselnya. Dilihatnya wajah Tetsuya tengah tersenyum padanya.

"_Sei-kun, bagaimana di sana?"_

"Membosankan, seperti biasa." Seijuurou terkekeh.

"_Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam lho."_ Nada suara Tetsuya terdengar sangat khawatir. Seijuurou mengulas senyumannya.

"Tetsuya sendiri juga belum tidur."

"_Aku rindu Sei-kun."_

Seijuurou mengerjap. Hatinya menghangat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku juga rindu Tetsuya..."

Ah, melihat wajah suaminya saja seluruh lelah Seijuurou hilang.

_Masa lalu, masa sekarang, masa depan_

_Kita bagi bersama_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Seijuurou sendiri bertepuk tangan pelan sambil tersenyum. Dilihatnya rekannya, Midorima dan Takao—mari kita panggil mereka Shintarou dan Kazunari sekarang—berdiri di altar dan bertukar ciuman. Kazunari menyeringai senang begitu mereka melepas ciuman dan Shintarou hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Selamat ya Kazunari, Shintarou." Ujar Seijuurou. Tetsuya berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut mengulas senyuman tipis, nyaris tak terlihat.

"Sama-sama Sei-_chan_~ Tet-_chan_~ senang kalian bisa datang." Kazunari terkekeh senang.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kalian menikah ya, Kazunari-_kun_. Kupikir Shintarou-_kun_ akan tsundere selamanya." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kuro—Tetsuya." tegur Shintarou. Seijuurou tertawa kecil dan mengajak Tetsuya duduk di suatu tempat.

Seijuurou menatap seluruh tempat itu dengan teliti. Shintarou dan Kazunari menikah di capel sederhana. Mereka hanya mengundang teman-temannya yang terdekat pula. Seijuurou menatap jari manisnya, di mana cincin pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya melingkar. Jika diarahkan ke cahaya yang tepat, akan terlihat ukiran T & S di cincin itu. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil dan mengecup cincinnya.

"Sei-_kun_, ada apa?"

Seijuurou menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Tetsuya membawakan segelas _champagne_ untuknya. Ditrerimanya gelas itu dan meneguknya pelan.

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita menikah, Tetsuya." gumam Seijuurou.

"Sudah tiga tahun. Sei-_kun_ lupa?" tanya Tetsuya. Seijuurou tertawa.

"Aku hanya mencoba _mellow_ sedikit. Baca suasananya dong." Goda Seijuurou. Tetsuya hanya mendengus pelan.

Seijuurou menoleh, dan merasakan bibirnya hangat. Tetsuya mengecup bibirnya, lama dan penuh kasih. Perlahan, kedua iris _crimson_ Seijuurou pun tertutup, menikmati ciuman penuh cinta yang diberikan Tetsuya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Seijuurou." Bisik Tetsuya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Seijuurou balas berbisik, lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka

_Selama aku bisa tertawa bersamamu_

_Dunia ini begitu bahagia_

**END**

HAI READERS-*digebuk*

Kembali lagi dengan FF KuroAka ya. Hehehe. Rikuesannya **val pururin** lagi niicchh~~kali ini fluff. Pure fluff tanpa embel-embel apapun. NYEHEHEHE

SO GIMANA NIH READERS? Dan saya malah make lagunya (seiyuu) Midorima buat FF KuroAka hehehe

(Midorima: Am I a joke to you?)

So gimana nih readers?

Kasih pendapat ke kotak review di bawah~~


End file.
